Daddy Lecter
by McCluckin
Summary: Abigail Hobbs needs a new father figure, Dr. Hannibal Lecter is quick to give her what she needs. A friendly therapy session turns into a steamy romance. Daddy Lecter really needs to discipline Abigail with no father around she turns into a naughty girl. WARNING: Major sexual content Great for girls with Daddy issues
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abigail fidgets in the waiting room chair. She always hated therapy and never agreed with it but she was forced here by Dr. Bloom believing that Dr. Lecter would make a better match. Abigail never did get along with women. She was not close to her mom so she did not relate with them. "Miss Hobbs?" A tall and sun-tanned man came out of the office. He was very handsome yet there was something mysterious to him. He had dark features; his high cheek bones gave his maroon eyes an aphotic look to them. And his mouth curved up at the corner in a sinister grin. Abigail fidgeted some more, she never had seen an older man quite like this. He was well dressed in a red and beige 3-piece suit and Italian leather shoes. She couldn't believe that she had to sit and pour her feelings out to man she couldn't even stop staring at. She eventually found the effort to get to her feet and smile. "Good evening! May you come in?" Abigail made her way to the door and she felt his hand burn on her back as she made her way in. "You may have a seat or if it pleases you, you may lay down on my couch. Whatever makes you more comfortable." Abigail really needed to lie down after that encounter. As she lay down on the tough leather couch she turned her head towards Dr. Lecter. She caught her breath and inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly. _'Just one hour'_, she thought to herself. "My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter; you may call me that, or Dr. Lecter. I like to keep things formal and non-personal. If that is ok with you?" Abigail slowly nodded her head; she could see why he liked to keep things formal just by his appearance. "Great! So Miss Hobbs do you know why you are here today?" Dr. Lecter asked hastily. "I'm here because you were referred by my previous psychiatrist, Dr. Bloom." Abigail answered. Dr. Lecter smiled, and laughed in a strange curious way, "Yes, I thought it was quite humorous because I've never I had a young woman referred to me before. Usually girls can relate with women more. Why do you think you relate more to men?" Abigail inhaled again "My father…I….I was extremely close to him. So I guess I can open up to men more. I guess I'm a daddy's girl" Abigail giggled at her statement. "I see." Dr. Lecter smiled " I'm sincerely sorry for your lose, Miss Hobbs, I hope that I can help you in any way you need." Abigail smiled at the thought of Dr. Lecter being her father and then quickly dismissed it. "Now Miss Hobbs, would you say you have what people like to call 'Daddy Issues'?" Abigail pondered at the thought, she never thought of that before, but ever since her father died she did find herself drawing closer to older men; especially around their forties. "I guess I could have those issues, I never really thought about it." Dr. Lecter smiled. Abigail couldn't exactly point it out but there was something about him that made a tingly feeling down her spine and made her blush in her cheeks and made her warm all over. She smiled back in a curious manner. "I'm smiling, Miss Hobbs, because I feel like I can be that one thing you need. You need a father figure and I need company. So for one hour every day, we will be whatever the other person needs. What do you say, Miss Abigail Hobbs?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abigail stared at Dr. Lecter with fiery eyes, filled with lust. She knew exactly what she wanted to use this handsome older man for, but how could she put it across without seeming desperate. She wanted to act like a formal lady but every nerve in her body was telling her to prance. "So, Miss Hobbs? What do you say?" Dr. Lecter asked again. Abigail immediately nodded her head "I agree. A father figure would be nice." She caught herself with this ridiculous grin on her face. "OK then Miss Hobbs. That is all we have time for today. Get a good night's rest and I will see you tomorrow evening." "Good night Dr. Lecter."

It was not a good night for Abigail. She lay in her bed, tossing and turning; she couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Lecter and his handsome and dark features. She felt herself getting aroused. She never has had these thoughts before especially over a man who was triple her age! She eventually fell into a deep and dream-filled sleep… Abigail was in a dark room, she couldn't make out any of the features, but one. She saw a tall dark figure sitting on a desk. He had a sinister smile on his face. "Good evening Miss Hobbs" the tall figure said. "Come closer so I can see you" Abigail moved close to the figure and realized it was Dr. Lecter. She made a sharp inhale. He was breath takingly sexy in his custom suit and his hair slicked back. She took a few baby steps towards him. Abigail was then close enough to where Dr. Lecter grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him. He smelled like musk, cologne, and after shave. It was divine. He rubbed her backside slowly and without knowing she let out a soft moan. "You see, Abigail you have been very bad and with no father around there is no one to punish you. You need to be punished." She let out another soft moan. Hannibal got up, turned Abigail around and pushed her over the desk. The mahogany desk was cool on her face. She tried to look up at him but he held her head to the desk. Her breathing got faster. In one swift move he pulled down her jeans and rubbed her backside again. This time more bare, she could feel herself getting aroused. She could feel her pulse increase. He pulled her panties down. "A very bad girl indeed" he grinned. He pulled his hand back and with one force blow she awoke with an orgasmic scream. Abigail glanced at the clock, it was 3am. She sighed and laid back down on her pillow. She did not fall back asleep. For the rest of the day, all Abigail could think about was her session with Dr. Lecter. Even though she didn't get much sleep and she had dark circles under her eyes it wasn't going to stop her from seeing this man. This strange man that made her feel significant and titillating. Finally it was 6pm and she waited outside his office. She was staring at the clock counting the seconds. He appeared in the doorway "Well hello Miss Hobbs!" "I would prefer Abigail." Abigail requested "I just would feel more comfortable that way. I hope you understand." Abigail put her head down. It was a bold move but it was the first step to make things more personal between them. "Of course Abigail. I do prefer to keep things formal but you pay me and I can do anything to make things more comfortable for you. In fact you may call me Hannibal if you would like." Abigail smiled at this. Her plan was working.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now that we are closer and more acquainted should we begin for today?" Hannibal smiled back at Abigail. Abigail nodded and went to lie on the couch. Hannibal sat next to her, maybe a little too close for doctor and patient but then again Abigail was thinking about much more than sitting at a close distant. Abigail could smell his cologne, she couldn't quite put her finger on how it smells but it was masculine and it only drew her closer. She stared into his eyes and admired once again all of his features. "Abigail, you don't look like you got much sleep last night." Hannibal noticed the circles under her eyes. Abigail blushed a deep red, thinking about her dream. "Yeah…um…I was having this dream and when I woke up I couldn't go back to sleep." Abigail blushed an even deeper red. Hannibal looked at Abigail in a curious manner, "Would you like to share your dream with me? I could probably help you figure out why you are having them and then maybe you could get some sleep." Abigail stared at him with big eyes, "I don't think that's a good idea..." "Abigail, as your psychiatrist I must insist you tell me. It could help me understand what goes on in your mind more." Abigail stared down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs. She didn't know how to explain her erotic dream without coming off too strong. But maybe if she did tell him he would become aroused just as she. But Abigail didn't have a choice; she had to tell him, he insisted. Abigail took a deep breath, "Well you see doctor…I was actually here in your office. And you were sitting on the desk over there." Abigail nodded towards his mahogany desk. "And you told me to come closer. You said that I was…um excuse myself I cannot help what I dream. You said that I was a bad girl and that I needed to be punished." Abigail cleared her throat and continued. "You said that since I didn't have a father, that I needed someone to punish me." Abigail couldn't bear to look at him. She could hear him get up, but she still didn't look. "Look at me Abigail." Abigail slowly looked up at him. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Miss Hobbs. You just look at me as a father figure because I'm probably the only older male figure in your life. Your mind attached to that and you found comfort in it. Correct?" Abigail nodded her head, "I guess so. But there was more to it then you just posing as my father. The dream was also… sexual." Hannibal stared at Abigail for what felt like a century. Finally Hannibal found his voice, "I see Miss Hobbs." Hannibal walked closer to her, until he was standing over her. "So how does this dream make you feel?" Abigail stared into his dark maroon eyes. "Well, it makes me feel somewhat uncomfortable but at the same time safe and… aroused." Hannibal smiled that sinister smile "Hmmm, so Abigail you find me attractive, in THAT kind of way?" "With all due respect Doctor Lecter, I find you attractive in every kind of way." Abigail blushed again. She looked up at Hannibal and he was standing over her. He knelt down to one knee to where she was laying. He looked into her big blue eyes and said "Oh, Miss Hobbs, you've been very bad indeed." Hannibal smiled that sinister smile.


End file.
